


A Night for the History Books

by tigris45



Series: Jamie and Tyler's BDSM Series [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Dom!Jamie, Domination, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sub!Tyler, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9344966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigris45/pseuds/tigris45
Summary: The Stars have a bad night. Jamie takes it out on his stick, then Tyler, then himself. Just how Tyler likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is kink that is not talked about on screen. It is implied to be consensual and ongoing. There is unsafe practices of domination and bondage. No condoms are used, but it is implied that they are in a standing relationship where condoms or not necessary.  
> I am at hockeymylovemylife on Tumblr! Feel free to come say hi, ask anything, or give me prompts! I love to keep my creativity flowing! Thanks for reading!

Jamie couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t fucking believe it. They were down four to nothing and somehow managed to come back and tie it, and yet, YET, they STILL lost the game. It’d been a fucking shit show that they ALMOST won. But, almost isn’t good enough. ALMOST isn’t fucking good enough! ALMOST wins don’t get points. ALMOST wins don’t get cups. ALMOST wins are nothing. They are still losses.

“Jamie.” It’s Tyler. As much as Jamie loves him, he can’t even fucking look at him right now. How did they manage to fuck up so badly? How? It just doesn’t make sense. He turns away from Tyler and waits for him to skate away. He follows after Tyler; who’s head is hanging in despair. 

Tyler wears his heart on his sleeve, more than any man or woman Jamie has ever met. Jamie also knows he gets it from his mother. The two are so close. Jamie knows that it is hurting Tyler as much as it’s hurting him. He can not only see it written on his face, he can see sit stitched into every fiber of his being. It’s in the way he walks, the way he carries himself, the way his head hangs, and the way he drags his stick. Jamie wants so much to take that all away. He wants so much to make Tyler feel better and secure. But how can he? How can he love and support his boyfriend when he can’t even support his team? How is he supposed to do it? The anger overcoming him, he turns and smacks his stick against the ground. He can feel it break in his hands. Looking down at the broken halves, he doesn’t really know why he did it. It felt right in the moment. Even two seconds later, it doesn’t make sense. He sighs and drops on half on the ground and drags the other one on the ground as he walks. 

The locker room is quiet. No one really has anything to say. Even the press doesn’t take too long. They seem to feel the disappointment and frustration in the air, and don’t want to press the boys too much. This is where Jamie is thankful for his media training. He can put on a blank face and answer the questions. He doesn’t have to think about his emotion or involve it too much in his answers. They finally say their thanks and Jamie can escape. He finishes stripping and joins the rest of the boys in the showers. He keeps his eyes closed so that, even has upset and emotional Jamie is, his eyes don’t wander to Tyler. Jamie knows how mesmerizing Tyler can he in a shower. His tattoos move in all the right ways. His back muscles clench in just the right ways. He doesn’t want to be distracted tonight. He feels like he will lose control if he does. 

Tyler is following behind him when they leave, like his car isn’t also in the players parking lot, like he doesn’t have his own house to go home too, like he doesn’t have his dogs to attended too.

“Go home,” Jamie mumbles, not wanting to risk turning around too look at Tyler. 

“No.” It’s the most defiant he’s heard Tyler in a while. He hates to admit it turns him on as much as it does.

“I said go home. Nothing is going to happen tonight,” Jamie says. He does turn around this time, filling to his full stature and using a sharper tone. Tyler looks just as defiant, chest puffed out and eyes burning into Jamie.

“Then nothing happens. Get in the car, Benn.” Tyler brushes past Jamie. He slips into Jamie unlocked car after dropping his bag into the backseat.

Jamie seethes for a second before following. He hates Tyler’s tough streak. It makes night’s like this, that come far too often anymore, so much more difficult. He gets into the driver’s seat but doesn’t turn on the car. It isn’t long before they’re the only ones left in the parking lot. Everyone wanted to get home to family, to the comfort of their loved ones. Yet, Jamie is sitting next to his and refuses to move.

“Do I need to drive, Jameson?” 

Jamie rolls his eyes at the ridiculous nickname Tyler dubbed as his angry persona. He uses it more in teasing any more than anything else. Hearing it in this context sets him off. “No. Tyler. I can drive. Now, you’re going to do as I say or I will kick you out of this car right now, and leave you.” Jamie knows it’s unfair to threaten that. He’s sure Tyler needs touch tonight, needs comforting. He hates that he says that, but he won’t take it back. He’s too angry, and not at Tyler. He’s mad at himself, for the game, for not scoring, for not doing anything, for letting his team fail. He shouldn’t be taking this anger out on Tyler, but he is, and he hates himself that much more for it.  
Tyler stares him down for a minute, before ducking his head. It settles something inside Jamie. He hopes it does the same for Tyler. He turns the key and drives. Tyler is silent next to him. The worst part about that is Jamie doesn’t know if it’s his fault or not. 

“When we get inside,” Jamie says when they finally get to his house, “I want you to put your bag down where it belongs. Then, I want you to go to the bedroom, strip, and kneel at the foot of the bed. Do you understand?”

Tyler nods. He knows better. He knows that isn’t enough.

“Tyler?” Jamie asks, more sternly. 

Tyler’s shoulders lift in a small sigh before he answers, “Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” With that Jamie gets out of the car and hauls his own bag over his shoulder. Jamie watches Tyler, once they’re inside, out of the corner of his eye. He makes so food and grabs two bottles of Gatorade out of the fridge, one blue (Tyler’s favorite) and one orange. 

In his bedroom, Tyler is kneeling, hands in his lap, head bowed. Jamie can see the tension in every muscle of Tyler’s body. All he wants to do at this moment, is to forget everything about tonight and just get Tyler back to himself. Jamie knows where he’s gone and he doesn’t like it. 

He sets the food on the bedside table. “Tyler, I want you to strip me.” He knows this is something that will at least get him in the right mindset for tonight. He doesn’t know if Tyler will ever be in the right headspace. He hopes that’s not true. He hates doing this when he’s the only one getting anything out of it. He needs to get his Tyler back. It’s more important than anything else that happened tonight. 

Tyler stands up, head still bowed. He takes his time undressing Jamie, just like he would on a normal night. He folds each piece of clothing and places it in thee pile with his own clothes. Jamie can see the hesitation in him as he wants to spend time worshipping Jamie’s chest and skin. 

“Do what you need to,” Jamie whispers. 

Tyler takes a deep breath. He shakes for a minute. Jamie wants to touch him, to help him, but he knows this is something Tyler needs to do, something Tyler wants to do himself. Only a few seconds later, Tyler’s mouth latches onto Jamie’s skin, just above his pec. He sucks, laves, and kisses it, leaving a huge purple mark. He continues down Jamie’s body, kissing, licking, and nipping to his satisfaction. It makes Jamie moan. He loves the feel of Tyler’s lips on his body. Tyler is on his knees in front of him, paying quite a lot of attention to the skin just above Jamie’s waist band. Jamie wants to push Tyler to go further, but Tyler knows what he has to do. He won’t make Jamie wait too long. He wants it as bad as Jamie does. He plays with Jamie’s waist band before finally undoing it. Jamie steps out of the pants after Tyler pulls them down. He’s not sure if he was worse off with his pants on. Now, his cock is straining against the fabric of his briefs with Tyler mouthing the head through the fabric. 

Jamie gets his fingers into Tyler’s hair a pulls. Tyler moans, the vibrations send sparks through Jamie’s cock. Tyler reaches up and slowly pulls the briefs down, allowing Jamie’s cock out, fucking finally. Jamie pants, just at the feeling of Tyler’s breath on his cock. Finally, oh fucking finally, Tyler got his mouth on the head of Jamie’s cock. Jamie fists his hands tighter in Tyler’s hair, barely able to keep control of himself. Tyler hums softly, stroking the rest of the length with his hand. 

“Alright, that’s enough,” Jamie growls after a minute to Tyler’s ministrations. He forces Tyler off his cock with the grip in his hair. He pulls Tyler to his feet and kisses him. It’s a deep and furious kiss. Tyler just submits and lets him. Jamie bites and nips and licks deep into Tyler’s mouth. He loves the feel of Tyler’s soft lips. They always seem to be softer than he remembers. The short beard is rough under his hand. His hair is still damp from his shower. It’s Jamie’s favorite, being able to feel every part of Tyler in one moment. 

He quickly flips them around a throws Tyler onto the bed. Of all the people Tyler’s slept with, Jamie likes to think he’s the only one who can manhandle Tyler as well as he can. He kneels over Tyler’s middle, loving the view before him. Tyler looks absolutely ravaged. His hair is an utter disaster. He lips are red and still swelling from Jamie’s furious kiss. His cheeks are flushed from effort. His cock is dark red, and dripping onto his chiseled midsection that Jamie knows how well he takes care of. 

“Hands above your head,” Jamie commands.

Tyler reacts in an instant, his eyes beginning to glaze over. He’s already lost. Jamie quickly grabs a tie from his bedside table and ties Tyler’s wrists together, not to tight that it will cause issues at practice tomorrow, but enough to leave a few red marks by the end of the night. Tyler whines at the feeling. He pushes his hips up, but Jamie presses them back down.

“Stay still. I don’t want any movement. Do you understand?”

Tyler nods. 

Jamie’s slap across his cheek comes quickly. “You speak when I ask you a question.”

“Yes, sir,” Tyler gasps. His eyes are closed. Jamie knows when he’s this gone he can’t keep them open. It’s beyond boundaries to ask them open. Jamie almost does it, just to see Tyler look at him, but swallows the words. He can’t break Tyler tonight, not that way, not more than he already has been. 

Jamie lets himself be careful with Tyler, something he is not often. He kisses down Tyler’s torso gently, brushing his lips against the sensitive bruises that seem never ending. Tyler writhes beneath him, but still follows orders to stay still. Jamie watches in fascination as Tyler’s skin ripples with the effort to stay still. 

Jamie shakes his head, focusing back on the task at hand. Tonight, he needs to make this about Tyler. If he tries to make it about himself, he’ll fall too far in on himself. He can’t dwell on himself tonight. He will get lost. So, he carefully lifts Tyler’s cock off his stomach. Tyler whimpers at just the slight touch. He’s beyond turned on, lost in his head wherever he is.  
Jamie lets the saliva collect in his mouth before sucking Tyler’s cock into his mouth. Jamie feels Tyler shivers. He runs his tongue along the underside, feeling the length that Tyler has.  
“Oh fuck,” Tyler moans. His hips twitch, almost breaking Jamie’s rule. Jamie stops and once Tyler seems settles, he gets back to work. He may be a dominate, but nothing fails to turn him on like none other downing his subs cock. To be able to completely take a sub apart with just his mouth and hand is something he prides himself. And, it is definitely something Tyler appreciates all the time. He can feel Tyler melt under him as he keeps licking. 

Finally, when he’s deemed Tyler gone enough, and close enough to coming, he pulls off. Tyler whines. “Please, fuck please, Jamie.”

“Shush,” Jamie soothes, stroking Tyler’s head. “I’ve got you babe.” He got to keep thinking about Tyler. He can’t think about himself. He just can’t.

He grabs the lube to get Tyler ready. One finger, without lube always comes first. Tyler’s been stretched out more than enough times to be able to take it. It still makes Tyler gasp. He wiggles it around a bit, feeling Tyler clench and unclench around it, absolutely in love with the feeling. He removes it, ignoring Tyler’s empty whines. He lubes up to fingers and thrust them in. His hole clenches, trying to prevent the penetration, even after all these nights together. Jamie shoves a little harder, drawing a punched moan from Tyler. 

“Please,” Tyler moans.

“Is that a question?” Jamie says sternly.

Tyler whines. “Please more!” Tyler begs.

Jamie clears his throat. 

“Please more sir!” Tyler screeches as Jamie presses on his prostate.

“Much better.” Jamie slips his fingers out. Tyler whines again, unable to stop himself. Jamie knows he gets like this when he’s empty. Always has. Jamie lubes up his third fingers and jams all three in. Tyler gasps, happier than he’s been all night. This is where the real stretching happens. Jamie scissors his fingers, pressing here and there, listening to Tyler’s whines. It’s music to his ears. Jamie slips his fingers out, doing his best to ignore Tyler’s small protests. He lubes his cock up, ready to get inside. He lines up with Tyler’s hole and in one thrust, is entirely inside Tyler. He groans and bows his head. He can feel every inch. He can feel Tyler’s walls fluttering around him, adjusting to his size. Tyler is panting, sweat dripping down his brow. Jamie smiles slightly at the sight of him. He wipes the hair off Tyler’s forehead. 

“Babe, what do you need? Tell me what you need,” Jamie says softly.

“Fuck me,” Tyler gasps. “Please sir, fuck me.”

It doesn’t take any more convincing for Jamie. He moved, slowly at first, but picked up speed. Tyler’s grunting underneath him. He’s still following Jamie’s order to stay still. The only movement in him is coming from the force of Jamie’s thrusts. 

Tyler comes before Jamie does, clenching down hard. Jamie groans, unable to stay upright at the beautiful pressure. Tyler spurts onto his chest, creating a huge mess, but Jamie doesn’t care in the least. He continues to fuck into Tyler, listening to the punched out moans coming from beneath him. He finishes quickly, knowing that Tyler is coming down fast and is going to need his comfort. It’s all about Tyler tonight. He pulls out slowly, Tyler whines, and Jamie hisses. He fumbles around in the drawer at his bedside table. He finds what he’s looking for after a moment: a small victory green plug, Tyler’s favorite. He gently presses it into Tyler, smiling at the pleased sound Tyler makes. Jamie takes some tissues to clean Tyler off gently.  
He pulls Tyler up the bed to lay against his chest. He sooths Tyler, stroking his soaked head and pressing gentle kisses to his neck. “You ready to eat babe?”  
Tyler nods, so Jamie picks up the small bits of food he picked up from the kitchen on his way earlier. Between every few bites, he makes Tyler sip from the Gatorade bottle. 

“How are you feeling?” he finally asks.

Tyler takes a deep breath before speaking. “I feel pretty good. I feel like I shouldn’t though, after that game tonight.”

Jamie shakes his head. “You played a great game.”

Tyler giggles and knocks his head against Jamie’s. “You did too, Captain.”

Jamie sighs, not wanting to dwell on it. He knows where his thoughts will lead him.

“Did that do it for you tonight.?” Tyler reaches over Jamie to grab Jamie’s Gatorade. “Also, drink.”

Jamie takes the bottle and drinks before answer Tyler’s question. “It did.”

“You sure, babe. You don’t look like you sometimes do.”

Jamie nods, taking another sip. “Yeah, I’m good. I’m more worried about you.”

Tyler scoffs. “Don’t worry about me. You took real good care of me, Captain.”

“You sure?”

Tyler nods and smiles. “Absolutely.”

“Sleep?”

“Oh god yes!”

Jamie smiles. This is the Tyler he knows and loves. If there are repercussions from the way he took care of himself tonight, he’ll deal with it in the days to come. For now, he just wants to roll over and fall asleep with the one he loves most.


End file.
